<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фильм, фильм, фильм! by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667091">Фильм, фильм, фильм!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robot Series - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Humor, Book: The Naked Sun, Crack, Film Adaptation, Humor, Multi, Points of View</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мечтают увидеть фильм по любимой книге. Но иногда увиденное заставляет сильно, ОЧЕНЬ сильно пожалеть о своих желаниях</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фильм, фильм, фильм!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так, все на месте? Ох... Так, сценарист! Где этот чертов сценарист! Подать его сюда немедленно, у нас время проплачено, всё строго по графику... Как — уволился? Что значит «уволился», я не разрешал увольняться! Впрочем, ладно, и без сценариста шедевр снимем, я на блокбастерах себе карьеру делал!<br/>Та-а-ак... Значит, сперва снимаем сцену на пляже! Что значит — в сценарии нет такой сцены? О чем вообще тогда, по-вашему, должен думать зритель при виде первых кадров? Первым кадром должны быть либо большие пушки, либо красивый пейзаж. На первое денег нам не дали, снимаем второе! Так, Глэдия! Где Глэдия? Где главная героиня?! Это? Это — Глэдия?! Нет, ну вы издеваетесь, кто отвечал за подбор актёров? Что, тоже сценарист? Мда-а-а, пора что-то делать с нашим бюджетом... А на нормальную модель денег что, не хватило? Что значит — по тексту? Мы тут блокбастер снимаем, и эта девочка-недоросток нам не нужна! Так, быстро звони вот по этому телефону, у них там нормальные девчонки водятся, сиськи, ноги — всё на месте! Бери Жозетту, она как раз по четвергам работает... Что «режиссер», я знаю, что говорю! Что я там делал? Искал актерский персонал, разумеется! Почему они тебя котиком называют и хихикают в трубку? Откуда я знаю, может, у тебя голос такой! Так, в общем, вызывай Жозетту и попроси ещё двух девочек прихватить — нам надо повышать бюджет, и я уже знаю, кто поедет к спонсорам за следующей выплатой. Всё, перекур, ждем Жозетту, устанавливаем декорации...<br/>А кого это мы забыли? Кого? А-а-а, главных героев... а разве не Жозе... в смысле, разве не Глэдия — главная героиня? А, точно, детектив и робот, хорошо, что напомнил... как там тебя? Вот ты теперь и будешь новым сценаристом. Так, детектив и робот... как их там? Элайдж и Дэниел? Слишком длинно, скучно и старомодно, никто не оценит. Детектива пусть зовут просто Эл, и... что? Уже было? Какая нам разница, всё уже везде было, а мы тут классику снимаем, между прочим! Авторские права? Переплаты? Ладно, пусть будут Лайдж и Дэниел, убедил...<br/>Актеры, где эти актеры? Это что за уныние на лице, ты детектив или нет? Ты должен быть молчаливым и пафосным, сейчас в моде кудрявые интеллигенты в шарфах! И трубку изо рта убрал, быстро, а то сейчас вводят цензуру, вот тебе чупа-чупс. Кариес? Ну ладно, так и быть, можешь дымить, но дыми пореже... вот, да, и сценарист наш говорит, что ты должен табак экономить! Умный парнишка, надо повысить тебе зарплату. Сколько я тебе плачу? Нисколько? Ну, теперь в два раза больше получать будешь. Так, Дэниел... Дэниел? А чего так одет? А что это за кошмарные брюки?! Да девушки просто бегать будут — из кинотеатра, увидев это преступление против стиля и здравого смысла! Быстро переодевайся, вот тебе черные латексные штаны... и не смотри на меня так, ты робот и не эмоционален. Иногда эмоционален..? Слушай, сценарист, отвяжись, а то обратно зарплату понижу! А ты надевай штаны и снимай рубашку — раз уж подобрали кого-то с фигурой, так продемонстрируй её! У меня ещё ни один фильм без голого мужского торса не выпускался! А детективу морду посмазливее накрасьте, раз уж лицо унылое, будет как Эдвард Каллен! И нечего морщиться, это классика, целевая аудитория никуда не делась! А остальные пока — на перекур!</p><p>Жозетта, ну наконец-то ты добралась! Что? Взяла с собой ещё пару девочек? Умница, а хочешь, я тебя в главной роли в фильме сниму? Да не просто сниму, дура, а в фильме сниму! Ох, сколько же мороки с вами... Сценарист! Иди сюда! Какая у нас там первая сцена? Пляж? Нет? А я сказал — пляж! Жозетта, сни... эм, надень купальник! Так, освещение на максимум, Жозетта, ты лежишь на шезлонге и загораешь, потом красиво поворачиваешься и смотришь чуть выше камеры. Ясно? Умница, сцена первая, дубль первый! Начали!<br/>Так, молодец, умница, Жози! Оператор, теперь... оператор! Оператор! Кто-нибудь, окликните этого болвана и утрите ему слюни! Он хоть камеру-то включил? Ну надо же, хотя бы место кнопки «ВКЛ» он знает! Так, переснимаем заново...</p><p>Ну что, что мне делать с двумястами дублями с тем, как Жозетта крутит ножкой, а?! Что, скажи мне?! Ладно, выпустим в режиссёрской версии, фанаты оценят. Не пропадать же добру! Так, что там по сценарию? Сценари-и-и-и-ист! Подь сюды. Что там по сценарию? Бейли летит в самолёте? И боится летать? Главный герой боится летать?! Переписывай, немедленно переписывай! Так, Бейли сидит в самолёте, он улыбается, всем своим видом показывая, что такие самолёты он сбивал кирпичами перед завтраком. Вокруг него — паникующая толпа, самолёт начинает падать в электромагнитную аномалию, салон самолёта разры... стоп, как это — не по книге? Какая разница, что не по книге, это отличный сюжетный ход, он пользуется успехом и... ладно-ладно, не кричи, я понял. Потом какой-нибудь другой самолёт разобьем. Или вертолёт, они сейчас в моде. У нас ещё целый фильм впереди.<br/>Так, Бейли. Элайдж. Садись, изображай неприступность и пафос. Пафос и неприступность, а не уныние и тлен! Что значит — «а я фанат книг, мне нравится»? Ты актер или библиотекарь?! За что тебе гонорар платят? Не платят? Так вот и играй нормально! Переснимаем, быстро!<br/>Так, дальше... скучные разговоры, скучные разговоры — это вы и без меня снимете! Главное — не делай такую унылую морду, будь как Арни на допросе: суров и со стальными яйцами, чтобы крутость за версту от экрана чувствовалась! Так, снова разговоры, снова... полёт... о, полёт! Робот с красными глазами страшный и пугающий... не зря я Арни вспоминал! Эй, ты, главный по спецэффектам! Быстро пошел и сделал мне робота, чтоб как терминатор — ух! В дрожь бросало! Но непохоже, чтобы по поводу прав опять не прикопались... Да, всё правильно понял: чтоб терминатор, но не как терминатор! В чем проблема-то? Взял и сделал, быстро!</p><p>Так полёт, полёт, это скучно, встре... О! Встреча! Первое появление нашего ненаглядного робота! Так, штаны на месте? Рубашка на месте? А вот с рубашкой зря, я же велел снимать это немедленно! Волосы зачесать, морду попафоснее... во, теперь мужик! Встречайтесь, смо... что значит — радостно пожимают руки? К черту! Они должны встретиться взглядами, пристально посмотреть друг на друга, а потом красиво уйти в закат. Ну да, это ещё не конец фильма, но зато потом на форумах дамочки такое понапишут... Хотя черт с вами, хоть обнимайтесь — напишут ещё больше. Так, теперь садитесь в суперсовременный кар, летите, мы видим инопланетные пейзажи и вбухиваем основной бюджет на спецэффекты... что значит — агорафобия? Герои ей не страдают! И вообще, у нас тут творческая интерпретация, а не документалистика!<br/>Так, поместье, супертехника, роботы кругом... Опять разговоры? Проматываем, это никому не интересно. Итак. Глэдия в неглиже... Мой любимый момент в этой книге! Жози, иди сюда, ты должна быть голая, вся мокрая — только что из душа... Короче, как у нас было в позапрошлый четверг. Вот — самый понимающий актер, даром что блондинка! Оператор, слюни утри, здесь тебе не бордель, в бордель пойдем в субботу...</p><p>Итак, чудесная пятница, чудесный рабочий день! Сокращенный? Так, световик, иди-ка ты в задницу с такими предложениями! Что? Завтра в задницу пойдешь? Ладно, тогда сегодня просто иди на хуй, мы тут работаем, между прочим!<br/>Так, что там по плану? Бла-бла, господи, какая скучная часть книги... Значит, сегодня будем снимать флешбек, про смерть мужа Глэдии. Так, нам нужен труп, чтобы кровищи побольше, мозги должны прям по стенам так... Не-не, голову чуток поверни набок, чтобы глаз из глазницы вывалился и второй глаз размазать и смять, этак от удара хрупкой Глэдии ему полчерепа смяло... Так, ты, не лезь со своей сюжетной логикой, мы кино снимаем! Во-о-о-от, больше, больше крови! Кишки по полу слегка разбросай, чтобы... откуда кишки? Да не знаю я, но всегда эффектно смотрелось! Эй, сценарист... сценарист? Оператор, что со сценаристом? Бегает кругами, приговаривая: «Пиздец, пиздец, пиздец, ой пиздец, пиздец, пиздец...» — я уже даже обещал зарплаты лишить — всё равно не реагирует!<br/>Ладно, дальше снимаем без сценариста! Завтра возьмём его с собой к девочкам, может, оклемается слегонца... А пока снимем что-нибудь зрелищное, например, ту сцену, где детектив тонет в озере! Давайте его утопим, а? То есть, не утопим, а снимем этот эпизод... Ты нам ещё нужен для финальной сцены и для постельной сцены. Что значит — не было? Я сказал: в фильме должна быть финальная сцена! А улетать ты будешь с Солярии красиво-красиво, позади тебя будут планеты взрываться! Слушай, тебя тоже нахуй послать, как световика? Что значит — ну и уйду? Никуда ты не уйдешь, у тебя ещё несколько сцен не отснято! Ладно, сцену с утоплением с дублером сыграем... сцену с покушением — тоже... Так слушай, либо постельную сцену ты играешь сам, либо и здесь мы тебе дублера найдём! Что значит — я актер иного плана? Крупного плана на твой член давать никто и не будет, если уж ты так стесняешься, в кино идут не на хуи, а на сиськи смотреть, а уж Жозетта своих достоинств не стесняется! Так, значит, красиво раздеваешься, многозначительно подмигиваешь Жо... Глэдии, та уже без одежды, ты говоришь ей что-нибудь красивое про погоду, например... нет, не «Блядь, да что ж за холодрыга на съемочной площадке!», а что-то вроде «Леди, эти пышные облака за окном напомнили мне о вашей не менее пышной фигуре, которую я немедленно желал бы облапать, а затем поиметь во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах», вот. Ну и трахни её красиво. Что значит — у меня не стоит? Ты мужик или кто? Ты видишь Жози? Видишь её сиськи? Возьми, пожамкай, благо, есть что. И у тебя всё ещё не стоит? Перед камерой стесняешься? Что-о-о? Ты актер, а не подросток-театрал, которого вчера с подмостков выперли за громкий смех за кулисами! У тебя должен по команде вставать! Команда «Снимаем!» идёт — и ты уже должен быть наготове, во всеоружии! Так, мне что, лично твоё мужское достоинство поднимать? Что — в смысле? Мне-то не проблема, один звонок — и здесь будет ещё стайка девочек, не хуже чем Жози. У меня связи отличные, не надо тут! Так, взял, встал, подошел... не, ну кто так делает?! Мы тут фильм снимаем, а не домашнее порно, тут надо творчески к делу подходить, с душой и вдохновением! Что значит — ну не умею я душевно и вдохновенно трахаться? Я что, в детском саду? Тебе и не надо уметь, тебе надо это сыграть, а уж Жози мастерства не занимать... клянусь растраченным бюджетом, следующий фильм буду снимать про блек-джек и шлюх! Свет, каме.. что, ты УЖЕ всё? Секунду, я отдеру руку от лица и мы переснимем ещё несколько дублей...</p><p>Что, рабочий день к утру подходит? А вот нечего было тут страдать, нам ещё финальную сцену снимать! Знаю я вас, после субботы ещё неделю в себя приходить будете, так что взяли, встали... ладно, детектив может ещё немного полежать, пока мы декорации меняем. Так, световик, разверни софиты, чтобы потом ребята спецэффектов чужой планеты пририсовали. Дэ... где Дэниел?! А, он уже нашел себе девочек и заперся в подсобке? Вот это я понимаю — темперамент, в следующий раз он будет главным героем. Хороший актер, ничего не скажешь... Так, вытаскивайте его из кладовки, пусть быстро приведет себя в приличный вид — им сейчас надо с детективом красиво расстаться, в смысле, попрощаться. Сценарист, иди нахуй, если не нравится! Не хочешь нахуй? Иди в жопу! В субботу пойдешь в жопу? Нет, в субботу мы пойдем в бордель... хотя, какие у тебя там предпочтения, меня не касается, ты мне главное про сюжет не трепись больше — это всё ложь, пиздёж и провокация, нормальным фильмам сюжет не обязателен!<br/>Дэниела вытащили? Не, ну с такими засосами-то как снимать?! Визажист, визажист, подь сю... а хотя нет, вали обратно. Я про дамочек с форума много чего знаю, им в самый раз. И нечего на меня так смотреть, подошли друг к другу, посмотре... так, кто так смотрит? Он твой напарник, твой лучший друг, это же между вами должна такая химия быть, что ну просто валить и трахать, а не это унылое сверление друг друга глазами! Так, а на меня-то чего удивленно уставились? Больше поводов для дамочек с фантазией — это же наша целевая аудитория! Кто ж ещё будет читать этот роман, кроме них? Да даже я его толком не читал!</p><p>Итак, снимаем сцену прощания. Так, Элайдж, лицо повеселее, ты не Чак Норрис. Повеселее, говорю же! У тебя прощание с другом, а не запор! Так, задний план в задницу, его потом спецэффектами дорисуем, а вы двое у нас передний план. Смотрите друг на друга, смотрите внимательно... так, теперь ты, детектив, пафосно смотришь в небо и говоришь... эм... что там по сценарию? А где сценари... а, вот ты где. Так, Жози, что ты со сценаристом делаешь? Нет, мне не надо перечислять, что вы там делали, ты мне просто отдай паренька, я уже сам ему пиздюлей отсыплю за отлынивание на рабочем месте от его непосредственных обязанностей! Сценарист! Да блядь, кто-нибудь! Сделайте с ним уже... ну да, тоже вариант... Жози, когда вы оба кончите... закончите с этим делом, передай мне его, пусть обоснует ту хуйню, что мы сейчас понаснимаем.<br/>Так, площадка! Лайдж, стоишь перед роботом, смотришь, как в небе взрываются тысячи космических кораблей и говоришь «Итак, Дэниел, мы спасли вселенную». Дэниел в ответ кивает, задумчиво смотрит, как один из флагманских кораблей распадается на куски, сгорая в атмосфере. Взрывы, взрывы, везде грёбаные взрывы! И всё так красивенько разлетается к ебеням, два главных героя садятся в шаттл и улетают с этой самой планетки куда-нибудь нафиг. Глэдия красиво умирает в развалинах особняка, огромный взрыв, везде куски тела вперемешку с кусками металла и виднеется из этого всего оторванная рука, причем чтоб кость так четко торчала, пара пальцев сломана... Кровища везде, кишки... зачем? Так надо! Я сказал! Так, потом камера поднимается вверх, где в рассвет — будем оригинальны! — улетают на шаттле наши два главных героя. Длинная пауза, заглавная песня, финальные титры и звёзды, чтоб зритель не скучал, самое то. Поняли? А теперь идите и снимайте, я пока пойду договариваться о нашем времяпрепровождении в чудном заведении...</p><p>***</p><p>В обитом кожзамом кресле кинотеатра сидел книжный фанат. Нам не важно его имя, важно лишь то, что этот юноша в чёрной рубашке очень любил книги Айзека Азимова, с трепетом ждал экранизации и, зная бюджет, актеров и имя композитора, очень надеялся увидеть, наконец, прекрасный фильм по уважаемому им произведению, заслуженно признанному классикой.<br/>Сейчас по экрану бодро ползли титры под хит модной на тот момент группы, а молодой поклонник классической фантастической литературы пытался осознать, что же только что он наблюдал. Дрожащими пальцами сняв 3D-очки, юноша встал со своего места и неуверенной походкой направился прочь из кинозала, пошатываясь и опираясь на спинки кресел. В мозгу зрела какая-то мысль, не давая сосредоточиться. Дойдя до контролёрши и сдав ей на руки свои очки, книжный фанат сделал шаг в освещенный холл, где уже стайками скопились остальные зрители, обсуждавшие только что увиденное, и прислушался.<br/>— Ой, а какие ножки у Дэниела! Такой секси мальчик, вот я б дала...<br/>— Глэдию ничего так подобрали, норм тётка, сиськи на месте. И грохнули красиво, я ваще...<br/>— ...а когда они улетели вдвоём, это так романтично получилось! И сразу понятно, что Лайджу никакая баба не нужна, а вот Дэниел...<br/>Тихо охреневая от творящегося вокруг, юноша сделал пару шагов к двери, потом его взгляд упал на постер фильма, который он только что посмотрел. Надпись «Обнажённое солнце», под ней — на фоне космоса — грудастая блондинка с ярким макияжем и в откровенном платье, рядом с ней — смазливо накрашенный брюнет с модной стрижкой и рыжеволосый высокий парень с килограммами геля на волосах и в обтягивающих латексных штанах, как будто из рекламы нижнего белья. В этот момент не дававшая покоя мысль наконец-то оформилась в одно конкретное слово.<br/>— ПИЗДЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЦ!!! — завопил книжный фанат, взмахнув руками и бросившись прочь из кинотеатра. — ПИЗДЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЦ!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>